Queen of Tigers
by ChildOfDivinity
Summary: What if Rose was never the third squad captain. What if another person had been captain and then left the Seireitei for reasons unknown to all but a few and then came back to reclaim the Third squads Captaincy. Seiyo-fu is that person. She left the Guard without a trace but now she is back just in time for everything to get tense Rated T for safety


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic. Please don't be to harsh It probably won't be that good, I know. But bear with me her. I also have no Beta at the time so I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors that occur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did Aizen would have died. Gin would have been mine and Ulquiorra would also have been mine. I'm only doing this once so the disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story from here out.**

**What if Rose was never the third squad captain. What if another person had been captain and then left the Seireitei for reasons unknown to all but a few and then came back to reclaim the Third squads Captaincy. Seiyo-fu is that person. She left the Guard without a trace but now she is back just in time for everything to get tense**

**Chapter 1:**

One month after the defectment of Gin, Aizen, and Tousen. Captains meeting room

**.**

The meeting room was silent. The tension was thick as the remaining ten captains looked at the three empty places in their midst. Ichigo Kurosaki stood in the back in a corner. He had been allowed to come to the meeting because they were going to discuss how to deal with the traiters and they believed his assistance would be needed. Finally someone split the silence.

"So what are we gunna do?" The captain of the eleventh squad, Kenpachi Zaraki, asked. "This is supposed to be a meeting on how to deal with those bastards so why are we just standing around here?"

"Be patient Zaraki. We are waiting for someone." Captain Commander Yamamoto said. This caught everyone's attention. Who else could be coming? "Ah and it appears they have arrived. We all know that we need replacements for the three captains who have defected. Two of them, I do not know where to find but I have found the replaccement for the captains seat of Third Squad. Today we welcome back one of our own." He said.

As if on cue the door opened and a tell figure strode in. A girl that was easily as tall as Captain Kuchiki stood silently watching all of the occupants of the room. She was tall and had a figure much like Rangiku's her long waist length pink hair was pulled up into two pigtails. A silver mask covered the lower half of her face leaving only her piercing gold eyes visible. She wore the standard black shinigami garb but had a white captains robe on over it though neither the shingami outfit nor the captains robe had sleeves. A zanpakto hung horizontally across her lower back. Its hilt was wrapped in green and the sheath was a dark green.

"Some of you remember her but for those who don't; this is Seiyo-fu Kusajishi. Captain of Third squad." Yamamoto said. Zaraki's eyes widened as he realized that this girl and his Lieutenant had the same last name and the same pink hair. He would have to speak with this woman alone and as people were getting ready to ask questions Yamamoto held up his hand. Seiyo-fu moved to her place in the ranks and the meeting began. Over an hour passed without any input from their newest captain until they got onto the subject of Gin.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do? Nobody really knows anything about that sneaky little fox!" Kenpachi roared. After an hour everyone was beginning to get a little on edge. It was then that a light, tinkling, and yet commanding voice that nobody had heard rang throughout the room.

"I know him."

Almost everyone turned to Seiyo-fu in surprise. Shunsui, Ukitake, Sui-Feng, and Unohana smiled as if the thing they had been waiting for had finally happened.

"What do you mean you know him?" Hitsugaya asked her irratably.

"Of course I know him," Seiyo-fu said. Some people were shocked because they thought she wouldn't be able to talk with her mask over her face but somehow it sounded as if the mask wasn't there at all. "Gin Ichimaru was one of my elite. I trained him myself and left him my role when I left. I know everything there is to know about him." She said with a hard look in her eyes.

"Wait. You were a captain here before?" Hitsugaya asked, surprised.

Seiyo-fu nodded. "Yes. And no I will not tell you why I left Chibi-Taicho." She said stopping his next question and infuriating him with her newly effected nickname for him.

"Now. I believe the time for this meeting has ended." She said. The Captain Commander nodded and said that they would meet again in two days time.

**Sorry I know it's short. Also I will be posting a poll. Who should Seiyo-fu end up with? Go vote! Review and tell me how I did. Criticise but don't flame. Ask questions. I love all of you :)**


End file.
